wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
SummerSlam 2016
|} 'SummerSlam 2016 Main Show:' 'A video package runs focusing on New York City narrated by actor Michael Rapaport. We go live from Brooklyn inside the Barclays Center as a big display of pyro goes off. Michael Cole is the first to introduce us to the show with over 15,000+ fans in attendance.' '1) After the match, Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho celebrate on the ramp as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, we see Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan run into Mick Foley. Jon Stewart walks up with his son to say hello. Stewart questions why Foley is working with Stephanie McMahon on RAW. Stephanie shows up right behind Jon. The New Day show up to say hello to Stewart. Xavier Woods is noticing all the negativity and brings up the power of positivity. New Day asks if they can borrow Stewart.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Sasha Banks vs. Charlotte rivalry.' '2) After the match, Charlotte celebrates with the WWE Women's Title as Sasha Banks is in shock. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, we see Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson making more ball jokes when AJ Styles walks up. Styles said they are running RAW and he plans on taking out the face that runs the place over on Smackdown, John Cena. They enjoy a “Beat Up John Cena” line when Finn Balor walks up. They throw up the Too Sweet and Balor smiles walking off.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the John Cena vs. AJ Styles rivalry.' '3) After the match, John Cena stays in the ring and the crowd in Brooklyn gives him some loud applause. Cena leaves one of his wrist bands inside the middle of the ring and gives a salute to the audience at the top of the ramp.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and former host of “The Daily Show”, Jon Stewart, heads to the ring. He says the match between AJ Styles and John Cena was “magic” and was so happy some idiot didn’t interfere. Stewart talks about being here last year and learning his lesson by hitting Cena with a steel chair. He said if you are ever in a situation where you may be hit with an AA, “tuck your shirt in.” Stewart joked no one needs to see “old man belly.” Stewart said he has been asked by The New Day to be here tonight. He takes off his hoodie to reveal a New Day t-shirt. Stewart said he will be joining New Day tonight to take the place of Big E at ringside. He starts doing Big E’s part introducing New Day as the Brooklyn crowd takes over for him.' '4) During the match, Gallows and Anderson start to go after Stewart cornering him. Stewart starts to tuck in his shirt. Gallows and Anderson have Stewart by the legs. Brooklyn starts a loud “YES!” chant as they point to the corner post. Big E runs out and levels Anderson and hits a belly-to-belly on Gallows. Big E throws Gallows at the ring barricade as the referee calls for the bell.' '4) After the match, Big E picks up Karl Anderson and launches him at the ring barricade. Big E yells down at Anderson. Big E grabs the tag titles and throws them inside the ring. Big E takes a drink from the glass containers at ringside that Gallows and Anderson have been using on TV in recent weeks. Big E does a dance. Stewart tries it out and the fans boo. Big E goes back to dancing and Brooklyn enjoys that much better.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Lars Alexandersson vs. The Rock rivalry.' '5) After the match, Lars grabs the US Title and drops to his knees next to The Rock. The crowd chants "Holy shit!" as he raises the US Title. He walks away up the ramp as The Rock slowly makes his way back to his feet. The crowd cheers him as Lars looks on from the ramp. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Cesaro vs. Jonathan rivalry.' '6) After the match, Jonathan is shown thowing a fit to the referee, saying his foot was under the rope. The announcers are heard saying Jonathan couldn’t have known where his foot was as he was out cold.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Dean Ambrose vs. Dolph Ziggler rivalry.' 'Back live, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan are inside the ring awaiting the arrival of Dolph Ziggler and WWE Champion Dean Ambrose.' '7) After the match, Dean Ambrose celebrates in the ring with the WWE Title as Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon applaud from ringside.' We go to commercial. '8) Before the match, Alexa Bliss makes her way to the ring followed by the Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix & Natalya). We get an introduction for Eva Marie from the deep voice announcer. He noted that she is currently on vacation after suffering from exhaustion. Beth grabs a microphone and goes to speak but Lili's music hits and she makes her way to the ring. Beth asks what she is doing here and Lili says she is here to be their partner. Beth and Natalya laugh and tell Lili to head back to the lockeroom because their partner is...Nikki Bella's music hits and she gets a huge reaction from the crowd. Becky Lynch, Carmella and Naomi make their way to the ring. Lili walks up the ramp as Becky tells Lili to wait...She feels bad that Team Mean Girls didn't pick her so...she can join commentary because their partner is...AJ Lee's music hits and a huge reaction for the former Divas Champion.' '8) After the match, Nikki Bella and Alexa Bliss celebrate in the ring as Beth and Natalya look on from the ringside area. Lili is furious. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Maria Menounos is with Rusev and Lana. Rusev is upset and blames Roman Reigns for everything going wrong lately.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Finn Bálor vs. Seth Rollins rivalry.' 'Back live, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley are at ringside. We then see the new WWE Universal Championship inside the ring.' '9) After the match, Finn Balor grabs the WWE Universal Championship at ringside and gets back in the ring celebrating. Michael Cole talks about how Balor made history tonight becoming the first ever WWE star to win a major world title in his WWE PPV debut.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Lana is out to introduce Rusev. Roman Reigns walks out to a mixed reaction inside the Barclays Center. Before the match can begin, Rusev immediately attacks Roman Reigns throwing him into both steel ring steps at ringside. Rusev drops right hands over Reigns. Reigns grabs part of the steel steps and hits Reigns in the arm with them. Reigns then tosses Rusev over the barricade to the timekeeper area. Cole notes that the match still hasn’t officially started yet. A number of WWE officials come to the ringside area to break it up. Rusev grabs a steel chair and Reigns blocks a shot getting in headbutts to Rusev. Reigns tosses Rusev back to the ringside area. WWE officials are yelling at them both still. Reigns has a steel chair and hits Rusev in the ribs with it. Reigns tells the WWE officials to back off. Reigns cracks the chair over the back of Rusev at ringside. Reigns is throwing rights on top of Rusev. Reigns with headbutts to Rusev. WWE officials are trying to separate the two. WWE officials are ordering Reigns to the back. A loud “WE WANT SLATER” chant breaks out. JoJo announces on the mic that WWE officials have ruled Rusev is not able to compete tonight. Reigns walks back down the ramp, charges and takes out Rusev with a huge spear.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Andersen vs. CM Punk rivalry.' '10) During the match, Andersen connects with two spears and then goes for the cover but stops the count. The crowd boos him as he picks up Punk. He sends him into the corner over and over again as the crowd chants for "CM Punk." He looks around the ring and then powerbombs Punk over and over again. The crowd continues to boo him. Andersen picks him up and shouts for one more and then connects with the Bridging Package Powerbomb. He covers Punk for the win as the crowd boos him out of the building.' '10) After the match, medics come in to check on Punk as Andersen looks on from the apron. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '11) After the match, The Motor City Machine Guns shake hands with American Alpha as the crowd gives them a standing ovation.' We go to commercial. 'A video package runs focusing on the Randy Orton vs. Brock Lesnar rivalry.' '12) During the match, Orton kicks out! Lesnar can’t believe it. Lesnar mounts Orton and is throwing stiff looking elbows and forearms. Lesnar busted open Orton immediately! Blood is pouring out of the head of Orton. A ringside WWE medical official is inside the ring and checking on Orton. Lesnar sits back in the corner. Lesnar pushes them away and starts beating down Orton again with right hands. A loud “GOLDBERG” chant breaks out. Lesnar with more shots on Orton.' The referee officially calls for the bell. '12) After the match, Brock Lesnar attacks Randy Orton more. Shane McMahon hits the ring and gets in Lesnar’s face saying it is over. Lesnar grabs Shane and gives him an F5. Paul Heyman is yelling at Lesnar and begging him to stop. Lesnar leaves the ring with Heyman. The show comes to a close with Lesnar smiling as we see Shane just starting to recover and a shot of a very bloody Randy Orton in the corner.' End of the Main Show.